In Love With A Loser Naruto Love Part 8
by KiLLerKin
Summary: Sorry for not writing a lot. My Word Program ran out T.T But I got a new laptop with it so I should be coming out with much more In this chapter the fight that was taking place finally finishes :D Also another battle begins. Rated M for the Lang.


[Amaya's Point of View]

As Shika ran toward Asuma he tripped and fell to the ground. You looked over at him as he glanced at you then to Asuma. You looked over at him as well. Asuma was face down in the dirt, his ass in the air. It was funny to you but not for Shika. You could care less anymore. There are only a few people you actually care about. Shika helplessly reached out to Asuma.

"Asuma." He choked, sounding as if he was trying not to cry. You looked over as Hidan pulled the blade out of his chest and turned back into normal, well regular, Hidan. He had no gash where he had stabbed himself, he was fully healed. He looked back at you and Kakuzu.

"I'm finished." He stated.

"We'll just be another minute." Kakuzu said. You noticed his grip was tightening around their necks.

"Damn you. . . "You heard and looked back at Shika. He got up and charged. "You son of a bitch!" He shouted. Your eyes widened as you looked at Kakuzu. He threw the other guy into Shika, hardly hurting him. You sighed and smiled at him. You mouthed Thank you. Then the other ninja dropped the Turkey mallet.

"Mine!" you shouted and grabbed it but it puffed away. "Damn." You said with tears in your eyes. You saw Kakuzu roll his eyes. Then you saw random crow feathers. They started falling all over the place. Then crow's started to appear.

"The hell?!" You heard Hidan shout and you looked back at him. You giggled to yourself. They were all herding around him. "You think you can take us out with some gay little crows?" He shouted starting to swing his scythe around randomly. "Fuck that shit." He said.

"Trying to hinder our View?" Kakuzu asked. Then a black sword came out of nowhere almost getting Kakuzu but he easily dodged it slightly moving his head to the side, but he did let the two ninja go. You looked back to see Choji then forward to see Ino. You quickly moved your hair over your eyes so they wouldn't notice you. All the crows started to gather around you three so you all jumped back at the same time.

"Reinforcements, huh?" Kakuzu said. Then all the crows blew up in a cloud of smoke.

"Awww I wanted a birdie~" You complained childishly. You heard Hidan let out an annoyed sigh. You glared at him. Then you heard Kakuzu jump up. You looked over to see him on the building. Two men were in front of you and Hidan.

"You can struggle all you like." You said with your hand on your hip.

"But in the end you'll all be sacrificed to Jashin!" Hidan added. You had a anime sweat drop and glanced at him. He slightly stuck his tongue out at you. "That's why-" Then Hidan stopped what he was saying. You heard it too. "Can't it wait a little longer?" Hidan asked out loud. "Seriously, we're at the best part. C'mon! All we need is like another minute." He said holding his hand to his head.

"Knock it off Hidan." Kakuzu said jumping next you both. "We'll be right back. So make sure you're all ready." Kakuzu said. You looked over and saw Hidan's headband. You picked it up and put it in your shirt. "Let's go Hidan. Amaya." You nodded. Hidan threw his scythe over his shoulder lazily.

"That shithead leader, Next time I'm cursing him!" Hidan complained. "Hey! We told you to stay here until we get back!" He shouted to Shika, Ino and Choji. "He's about to die anyways. Later Bitches!" He said then you all poofed off.

~ Later ~

[ Hidan's Point of View ]

You were walking around trying to find a good spot to sit for three days. You looked over to see Amaya looking pretty sad.

"Oi Amaya. What's wrong with you?" You asked her. She looked up at you.

"Nothing why?" She asked looking all innocent.

"You look really sad is all. Damn. I was just trying to be fucking nice." You told her putting you arms behind you head. She smiled at you.

"Thanks." She said and then looked away back to the ground. You noticed Kakuzu's pace slowed to match yours leaving Amaya a head.

"The boy was her older brother." Kakuzu told you.

"Ohh. So that's it Amaya? That fucking brat was your older brother." You spat out. She nodded slightly. "That's why Kakuzu didn't touch him then. Well if you ask me he should got beaten down too." You said with a small smirk. You noticed her clench her hand into a fist. You chuckled. "Amaya. You let your emotion's get in the way of your work. You were trained to kill anyone you could. You just a pussy I guess. But I mean what do you expect from a little gir-" You got cut off by a fist punching you hard on the cheek. It had enough power to knock you off your feet into a nearby tree.

"You talk shit about me or my brother again. I'll fucking end you!" You shouted. Your eyes were wide at that point. You'd never heard her yell at anyone like that. She was pissed to the max. You got back to your feet and dusted off.

"Not like you could kill me anyway." You said with a smirk. She walked up to you and looked you in the eye.

"Maybe I can't. But we're partners and I can make it a living fucking hell for you. And I'm sure causing you pain won't bother Kakuzu-Kun at all." She said glancing at Kakuzu.

"Leave me out of this." Kakuzu said walking forward. You looked down at her.

"You can't do shit to me Amaya. You know it. So stop acting tuff." You told her with a smirk getting close to her face.

"I can cut your fucking head off again can't I?" She smirked back. You growled then you're face softened.

"Oi,oi Amaya. Let's not fight anymore. Leader is gonna be pissed of we don't get to the Demon sealing on time." You told her. She smirked and whipped her hair to your face.

"Now who's the pussy?" She asked smiling at you. You let out a growl as she skipped care freely to catch up to Kakuzu. You sighed.

Teenagers.

[ Amaya's Point of View ]

You were walking in-between Hidan and Kakuzu looking around for a spot to sit for three days. Well the demand sealing's take about three days, so you were just guesstamating the time. You looked up at the sky to see the clouds heavy with rain.

"It's gonna rain." You said sadly. You didn't want to sit in the rain for like three days.

"It's not gonna rain stupid." Hidan spat out. You growled.

"Yes it is! Lookie!" You said pointing up toward the sky. He looked up.

"They're clouds." He said.

"Yeah. Gray clouds! That means it gonna rain. Right Kakuzu-kun~!" You said. Kakuzu turned to you and then just looked away. You sighed. "You're mean Kakuzu!" He just shrugged. You sighed. "Well you killed that guy member? So of course it's gonna rain." You said.

"Whatever Amaya. Let's just sit here." Hidan said pointing to a rock. You groaned.

"We'll get all wet when it rains. I'ma sit over here." You said sitting under a nearby tree. Kakuzu and Hidan sighed walking to the rock and sat down. At the same time you all did a hand sign and were at the Demon Sealing. (You know when they're like holograms on the fingers of the hands and they stay in the spot they are sitting and are at the base O: If you don't know then ummm . . . idk what to tell you lol)

As you're hologram stood on Orochimar's old spot you all started to extract the two tailed demon. The red chakra was flowing into the mouth of the statue as everyone started talking.

"Did you have to call all three of us just to seal the damn Two Tails?" Hidan complained.

"This will take about three days. Be prepared." Leader said.

"Three days? That's like forever! We're out in the rain over here!" Hidan shouted.

"I told you it would rain stupid." You stated looking over at his hologram.

"Fuck off Amaya." Hidan said knowing you were right.

"Both of you shut up." Kakuzu said.

"Me and Amaya were like . . . a second from killing those godless Konoha idiots. I didn't even get a chance to tell them about Jashin!" Hidan said.

"Konoha is far from godless. They view the generation before then as heavenly beings, and follow the Will of Fire." Leader said. That caught Hidan's Attention for a second. "Although you could say it's another reason to fight."

"Are you making fun of me bitch?!" Hidan asked a bit pissed off.

"No, I'm not trying to belittle your reason for fighting. Remember, I'm in the same boat as you. Your reasons don't matter at all. Religion, ideals, resources, land, grudges, love or just because. Any trivial thing that motivates people to action will eventually breed war. The reason can be dealt with afterwards, but war will always happen. . . Because all people truly want to fight."

"No one's listening to your long-winded bullshit." Hidan said annoyed. "I do things my way and for my own purposes. I'm not going to give all that up for your group." Hidan said. You looked over at him, then to leader.

"Working with us means working for us. If we achieve our goals, yours will be met that much faster. Hidan chuckled.

"Yeah yeah, preach all you want. Akatsuki's just being reduced to a get-rich-quick- scheme." Hidan stated. Now that you think of it. Hidan was actually right. "You're just like Kakuzu. I Hate people who fight for money more than anyone."

"It's true that right now we have a pressing need for money." Leader said. "However Akatsuki's true plans have always lain elsewhere. We merely need a vast amount of money to accomplish them."

"Well, seeing as how me and Amaya are two of the newest members not including Tobi, We haven't had the chance to hear these amazing "True Plans"! " Hidan shouted. Leader looked at you.

"As much as I hate to say this, Hidan's right. I haven't heard a lot about the plans." You said looking at leader.

"Fine, I guess it's time I told you. Our goals can be broken into three steps. First, we need a vast amount of money. Second is to use the money to create the first true mercenary organization the shin obi world has ever seen."

"Wait leader. Isn't that a lot like what the villagers do now? You get a mission, complete it and then you get paid." You asked.

"You wanna be the leader of a small ghetto village with no country to back it up?" Hidan added. "That's retarded." Leader chuckled.

"It's the exact opposite of a village allied with its country. Let's start with the basics . . ." Leader kept on with his explaining but you zoned out. You started getting bored. All you got out of it was that leader wanted to get control of the world's trade and get a monopoly on wars. That seemed really stupid to you but you weren't the leader so you didn't want to argue really. You looked over to notice Itachi was glancing at you every so often. It freaked you out. 'He's just pissed because he didn't get to kill me.' You thought to yourself. You looked away and back to the leader listening to what he was saying. But in the back of you're mind you wondered . . .

Is Shikamaru okay?

About three day's passed. The red Chakra stopped flowing and the woman who carried the two-tails fell limply to the ground. This was you're Second Demon Sealing so you were still getting used to it.

"The sealing of the Two-Tails is complete." Leader said. "Only four remain. Dismissed." Hidan sighed irritably.

"Finally!"

"Time to head to Konoha, Hidan. Amaya." Kakuzu said. You nodded as he looked at you.

"Did you say Konoha, un?" Deidei asked. "Kakuzu, Hidan. Amaya, if you're going to Konoha let me warn you, un. The Jinchuuriki Uzumaki Naruto lives there. Watch out of you run into him,un."

"Whoa whoa! Don't put me in the same boat as you Deidara-Chan! I'm not the little pussy who had to get his arms reattached by Kakuzu!" Hidan shouted.

"Better the arms then the head Hidan-kun~" You mused.

"Hey, fuck you, Amaya. Whose side are you on anyways? We're supposed to be partners! Why do you always-" Hidan was cut off by Kakuzu.

"Shut up Hidan. Come on." He said and left. His hologram disappearing. You giggled and waved good-bye to Deidei and left too.

Your eyes opened to be meet with the bright light of the burning sun. You stood up and stretched as you walked over to Hidan and Kakuzu.

"Sitting for three days sucked." Hidan complained."Time to let loose." He cracked his neck a few times and looked out to nowhere. "Just you wait bounty guy." You ignored him and started to follow Kakuzu. "Hey where the hells're you two going? The exchange points this way, right?" Hidan asked confused pointing in the way we came from three days ago.

"Are you brain dead Hidan?" You asked.

"What did you say?!" He asked glaring at you.

"Our Target is the Jinchuuriki. Just because we said we'd be back doesn't mean we're required to waltz right into an ambush." You stated holding your index finger talking in an a-matter-a-fact tone.

"She's right. We're taking a different route to Konoha." Kakuzu said. "It's been three days. The bounty's probably been sent back to Konoha."

"Yeah, I guess he would've been. Hidan said swinging his scythe behind him.

[Hidan's Point of View]

"Oh yeah." Amaya said looking down her shirt. You looked at her confused.

"What the hell are you doing?!" You asked her as she started opening her top a bit more showing her cleavage.

"Ah-ha!" She said pulling out your headband from her chest. You looked at her awkwardly. "What?" She asked holding out your headband for you to take.

"Why the fuck did you put my headband in your tits?!" You asked her.

"Where the hell else was I gonna put it?" She asked you throwing it at your chest. You sighed as she turned away catching up with Kakuzu. You started walking while tying your headband back around your neck.

[ Shikamaru's Point of View ]

Kakashi, Ino, Choji and you were walking along a path you think the Akatsuki are using to get to Konoha. It was very bare with giant trees all around, though they all looked dead. There was no sign of green on them besides the moss.

"There's no trail left behind since it rained." Kakashi said. "So what do we do now?"

"Any plan we come up with is useless if we can't find the enemy at all." You stated.

"Kind to think of it . . ." Choji spoke. "They told us to go back to the same spot, right? But, they wouldn't return to the same spot."

"There should be two squads watching the exchange point . . ." Ino said.

"It wouldn't be a problem if we were only dealing with the loud one, but he's got the other guy and . . ." You let out a sigh looking toward Kakashi. "And Amaya." Kakashi looked at you.

"Are you 100% sure it was Amaya?" He asked not believing you.

"I'm sure it was her. She's my little sister, I'd know her anywhere." You said and sighed. "Aside from that, even if they took a different route they're still targeting one thing. Stealing Asuma's corpse to collect the bounty, and capturing Naruto. They're heading to Konoha."

"That narrows the area we need to search. How do you propose we find them?" Kakashi asked. You looked around in the sky.

"We'll use that." You said looking up at a hawk in the sky then looking at Ino. She nodded.

[ Amaya's Point of View ]

You were getting a piggy back ride from Hidan since you were tired of walking. You started to squirm around because his scythe was in your way.

"Damn it Amaya knock it off or I'll drop you." Hidan shouted.

"Nuuu~ That's mean Hidan!" you said and stopped moving getting a creepy feeling you were being watched. You looked up to see a hawk and just stared at it. Kakuzu must have got the same feeling and extracted his hand toward the hawk. As it flew off he reeled his hand back in connecting it back to his arm.

"What's the matter Kakuzu?" Hidan asked.

"Nothing. Just my imagination." He said.

"T'ch. Then move your ass!" Hidan said hopping a bit causing you to get a better grip on him as he started walking. Then you started bouncing.

"Giddy up Hidan-Kun~~" You giggled. "Go faster." He let out an annoyed growl trying NOT to drop you. You thought he'd just let you go.

"Fuck Amaya knock it off." He said and you giggled resting your head on his.

"I'm bored. I was just trying to have some fun~"

"You're an S-ranked criminal. You can't have fun." You let out and annoyed moan.

"Hidan Lighten' up." You said looking forward at the long road toward Konoha. Then you got that feeling again and looked back. 'Shika's shadow thing!' you thought.

"Hidan. Amaya" Kakuzu said.

"We know." We both said at the same time. As Hidan jumped out of the way you stood up on his shoulders and jumped off landing on your feet onto the nearest tree. You looked down to see two small clouds of smoke. Hidan soon popped out of one.

"Kakuzu! Amaya!" He shouted.

"I hardened my arm I didn't get hurt!" Kakuzu shouted.

"I'm up here!" You said smiling down at him, waving childishly. "Watch out for the shadow you two!"

"Like I'd fall for the same thing again!" Hidan shouted up at you.

"Hidan! Kakuzu! Watch out!" You shouted seeing Shika ready to attack them.

"Hidan dodge!" Kakuzu said.

"NO DON'T DO-!" It was too late. They dodged it. "YOU RETARD'S!" You shouted from the tree annoyed at them.

"He got us . . . " Kakuzu said. You sighed. Shika looked very proud of himself as he jumped off the branch from the tree across from you. He landed on his feet, near Hidan and Kakuzu.

"Shuriken Shadow Mimic. Successful." He said with a smirk.

"Bastard." Hidan mumbled. You looked over at him and he looked pretty scared. That on its own kind of scared you. Then you looked at Kakuzu and noticed his one hand was missing. You smiled. You knew Kakuzu wasn't that stupid. Shika stood there and explained how he got them. You looked around. You knew Shika wasn't alone. You were keeping an eye out for Ino and Choji. You spotted Ino hiding behind a tree near you. You looked away as she glanced at you.

"Now it's time I ended this." Shika said.

"Why the hell are you so quiet?!" Hidan shouted in general. "Oh man oh man. We're screwed aren't we?!" Hidan said panicking.

"Oh you're screwed. According to my plan. The second I got you it was over." Shika said and did a hand sign. Shika started to ease Hidan back to his scythe. You jumped from the tree grabbed his scythe and poofed over by Kakuzu. You stuck your tongue out at Shika.

"I know you all to well Shika Nii-san." You said twirling the scythe around and placing it on your right shoulder with a smile. Shika looked at you a bit surprised. He didn't expect you to do anything. But then Shika started to make Hidan charge toward you and Kakuzu. You just jumped out of the way knowing Kakuzu knew what to do. As Hidan was about to make contact with Kakuzu he dodged it his hand coming out from the ground, pulling up Asuma's weapon from the ground thus stopping the shadow possession. You smirked.

"You said we were finished, but you still had no idea what I was capable of." Kakuzu said easing his hand back to his arm. "So you kept your distance and came up with a new strategy. You actually think. Unlike my one partner." He said referring to Hidan. You giggled. "But even if you analyze every aspect of a battle, things don't always go according to plan." Hidan chuckled then he realized.

"Kakuzu! What the fuck was that "Unlike my one partner" bullshit?!" He shouted. You laughed.

"Exactly what it sounded like, moron. You're starting to act like Amaya." Kakuzu said.

"HEY!" You shouted and jumped down next to him. "I Resent that." you said crossing your arms. Then Hidan started to charge at you.

"Damn it. Kakuzu, Amaya do something!" He shouted as you both ran backwards.

"Maybe you shouldn't have got caught!" You shouted.

"Amaya. Shut up." Hidan said annoyed. Soon both you and Kakuzu got backing to a tree. Then you heard something. You looked up to see Choji.

"Shit." You said and did a back tuck over Hidan to avoid the attack. It seemed as if Kakuzu had been hit dead on.

"KAKUZU!" Hidan shouted. You started coughing because of the dust. You rubbed the dirt out of your eyes and looked at Kakuzu standing there unhardening his body.


End file.
